Ocaso
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Milo está a punto de abandonarlo todo, y Camus podría ser el único con poder para detenerlo.


Tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo asi o.o... simplemente porque queria animar a una de mis amigas. Supongo que es una de esas historias con un mensaje oculto... creo xD  
me parece que es algo aburrido... se los dejo xP

* * *

**Ocaso**

El fulgor del sol lentamente moría tras las montañas, dejando a su paso la oscuridad silenciosa de la noche. Su brillante luz amarilla se mezclaba con el azul nocturno que poco a poco adquiría el color que anunciaba el descanso del rey; de este modo, la bóveda se colocaba su mejor gala con lentejuelas pálidas para recibir a la hermosa reina.

Milo de Escorpio oculto entre aquellos pilares lo contemplaba. Los recuerdos de un pasado no muy distante ante él afloraban frente a sus ojos con aquella majestuosa gama.

**Flash Back**

El duro entrenamiento marcó sus brazos, las piernas y el rostro; los cabellos enredados, sucios, cubiertos por hojitas, ramitas y lodo; la ropa rasgada, sucia, a veces ensangrentada: Eso era en lo que se había convertido. Si alguien quisiera describirlo bastaba con mencionar que se trataba del postulante griego a caballero dorado y cualquiera sabría que se trataba de él.

Milo no sabía si algún día podría descansar, si después de tantos años podría obtener la armadura dorada que lo coronara como el caballero de Escorpio ante los ojos de todos en el santuario. Muchas veces creía que podría hacerlo, que el sudor, las lágrimas y la sangre tendrían tarde o temprano su recompensa; pero en días como aquellos en que terminaba con la cara sumida en la tierra, simplemente le parecía algo demasiado lejano.

En aquél momento se encontraba demasiado lejos del templo que había ocupado como hogar por años, incluso, creía, encontrarse lo suficientemente lejano cualquier persona que pudiera disuadir su decisión.

Nacer… crecer… vivir… morir por una causa a la que se creía destinado…

-"Ya no más…"- Murmuró, apoyando la mejilla adolorida sobre la fría roca que se alzaba frente al imponente paisaje de los cabos Sunión. Lejos, solo…

-"¿Por qué no?"- Una voz familiar le sorprendió a punto de sucumbir. Dejó el resguardó del pilar y volteó para mirarle.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"- Él simplemente sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"Sabes que está prohibido venir aquí. Imaginé que podrías esconderte en el sitio que resultaría menos obvio…."

-"No te subestimé a ti…"- Refunfuñó, virando de nuevo hacia el ocaso. –"Simplemente no creí que tuvieras tiempo de encontrarme… Como eres el poderoso caballero de Acuario supuse que estarías MUY ocupado."- Camus notó el reclamo en su voz, pero lejos de ofenderse, retirarse o incluso debatir, dejó que su muda reacción atrajera la curiosidad del griego, y con ella, la atención de sus ojos: Entonces Milo no perdió un solo detalle del paso silenciosamente encantador que lo colocó a su lado diestro. Se sonrojó súbitamente cuando el galo rozó su hombro con el propio, su piel suave y atenuada era un placer celestial. –"¿Por qué no traes puesta tu armadura?"

-"Porque te molesta vérmela puesta."- Levantó los hombros. A Milo le pareció que era un desperdicio no portarla si le había costado tanto. Tal vez él no se la quitaría por nada del mundo.

-"¿Bromeas? De todos los tipos que conozco tú eres el que mejor luce en ella."- En ese momento no supo si el sol era quien calentaba y bañaba de rosa esas mejillas galas. El atardecer le llamó a observarlo de nuevo, como si no quisiese mirar directamente al caballero dorado. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta que el azul de las montañas se veía cada vez más oscuro. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta que a su corazón le sucedía lo mismo. –"Siento envidia…"

-"Lo sé, y aún así dices que quieres renunciar."

-"¡Soy el último de los postulantes! A veces creo que ni siquiera podré obtenerla…"

-"Cuando dices esas cosas me haces creer que no eres Milo."

-"¡Por supuesto que soy MIlo!"

-"Te equivocas. Él verdadero MIlo me habría invitado a cometer una travesura y a no salir ileso de ella. Me habría dicho que corriera en la tormenta, que escalara un árbol y que desafiara a la tormenta levantando un martillo sobre mi cabeza Habría sido de riesgos, de aventuras, de valor… no de derrota y resignación."- El joven de cabellos azules viró la mirada hacia el lado contrario porque los ojos de Camus le estaban calando en el fondo, muy en el fondo.

Tal vez si algo era cierto es que él no se permitía nunca la derrota, no importaba contra qué o contra quien, el único ante quien MIlo tenía la dignidad de someterse era Camus

-"Que volvieras antes con ella me hizo perder el juicio, supongo. Me hizo ver que eres inalcanzable."- Camus se rió. Apoyó confiadamente el codo sobre su hombro y colocó los labios cerca de su oreja…

-"Claro"- Susurró. –"… ahora soy un Dios vestido en oro."- El griego se retorció y fue obligado de nuevo a alejarse ante la risa divertida del otro.

-"¡No le ve veo la gracia!"- Le grito de frente. Camus entonces tomó el rostro griego entre sus manos.

-"Yo si…."- Y Sin decir más le dio un beso. Milo decidió que no le respondería, pero ante el cosquilleo y el calor que experimentó recorrerle hasta lo más bajo del estómago no pudo menos que mover los labios y entregarse como tantas veces, con la misma sed de siempre…

Al separarse y dedicarle una sonrisa mientras unía sus frentes, Camus no pudo negar que tenía muchas ganas de contarle su propia verdad:

–"Volví antes por ti. Sufrí, lloré, sudé sangre, me enfermé infinidad de veces en Siberia, incluso estuve a punto de morir y todo eso porque quería verte, besarte, tocarte… acariciarte. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida… Y si decides renunciar intentaré entenderlo, pero si lo haces… me temo que esta vez no puedo acompañarte."- Le besó la punta de la nariz. –"Mi destino fue fijado en las estrellas al igual que el tuyo. Yo soy un caballero dorado y como tal, Athena es mi prioridad. Sé que amarte es y será mi pecado eterno, pero mi destino es la única cosa a la que no pienso renunciar."

El griego suspiró y se apartó. Aquello realmente dolió. Cerró el puño y con el último rayo que murió tras la montaña, decidió despedirse…

**End of Flash Back**

Milo sonrió mientras se tocaba el corazón que una capa dorada ocultaba y resguardaba de cualquier ataque mortal.

A lo lejos distinguió la presencia de Camus acercándose al templo de Escorpio. Cruzó los brazos, formó una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas y le extendió el brazo para invitarlo a pasar.

-"Buenas tardes, caballero de Acuario."

-"Buenas noches, caballero de Escorpio. El sol se ha ido ha dormir ya."

-"Es cierto. Ha caído rendido ante la noche, pero yo no Camus."-El galo sonrió. Pasó a su lado y continuó su camino.

Milo lo observó moverse sin otra reacción, primero en silencio aceptando su retiro, después decidiendo darle alcanza un par de templos más arriba…

_**FIN**_


End file.
